barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Caligo
Caligo is the main antagonist in Barbie: The Pearl Princess. He is the king and queen's brother-in-law and Princess Lumina‘s uncle. He wants to make his son Fergis become king, but can't because Princess Lumina was born. He asked Scylla to kill her so he can get his son on the throne. He is voiced by John Novak. Biography Caligo first appears in the royal castle throne room, where he convinces King Nereus and Queen Lorelei to make Fergis their heir, since their own daughter has been missing for seventeen years. He also convinces them to throw a royal ball in honor of Fergis becoming the heir. He sends his eel partner, Murray, to order Scylla to poison Nereus's chalice of merberry nectar at the ball. Caligo's plan is that after Scylla poisoned the king, Caligo would fake rightous anger and kill Scylla. He would then be hailed as a national hero and Fergis would become the new king, but Caligo would hold the real power. Scylla refuses at first, but Murray, on Caligo's instructions, says that if she doesn't do it, Murray will tell everyone that she killed the princess on Caligo's orders. Scylla then seemingly agrees. When Murray informs Caligo of this, he also mentions that Scylla's niece could be a wife for Fergis. Upon hearing that the niece is blonde and seventeen years old, Caligo orders Murray to bring her to him. When Scylla arrives, Caligo is giving the Trident Squad orders to help him with his plan. He shows Scylla to the royal kitchen, where she begins to make the poison. Murray arrives later, informing Caligo that the girl he sought was not at home. He shows Caligo a bracelet with the royal crest on it. Caligo realizes that Scylla tricked him and that the princess is alive. He orders Murray and all of his creepy cronies to search for the girl. Caligo takes Fergis to Salon La Mer, where he seeks Lumina due to hearing she is a "miracle worker". He asks her to do Fergis's hair, which she does well. At the ball, Caligo scolds Fergis for not dancing with anyone. When Fergis explains that no one will dance with him, Caligo forcibly removes a flower Fergis is wearing and orders him to go dance. Lumina accidentally bumps into Caligo, who welcomes her and thanks her for styling Fergis's hair. A bit later, Murray appears, and after being questioned about Scylla's niece, he tells Caligo that he and all his comrades are looking for a girl named Lumina. Caligo inquires if the Lumina he knows is the girl Murray is talking about, whilst throttling his partner. Murray says she is. When Lumina is finished dancing with Prince Delphin, Caligo grabs her and asks her if she is here with her parents. Lumina replies that she was raised by her aunt, and Caligo throws her out the window, and Murray traps her in a sack. Caligo has Murray's two partners capture Kuda too, since there should be no witnesses. He orders the eels to take the two to the castle dungeon. Caligo takes his place at the table, and Scylla serves him a chalice of nectar. It seems that she has poisoned Caligo's chalice rather than Nereus's. Caligo suspects this and sniffs the chalice to see if there is poison. He seems convinced there is and switches his chalice with the king's. He becomes afraid that the king's chalice has the poison instead, and switches them back. He tries to figure out which chalice has the poison in it. His mind is clouded. He cannot choose. Later, Scylla tries to grab Caligo's chalice, saying she is done poisoning people, confirming she poisoned his chalice. Caligo refuses to give it up, planning on switching it. However, he is still anxious since he thinks maybe Scylla has poisoned Nereus's chalice after all. Caligo is confused. During the toast, Caligo knocks Nereus's chalice over and offers his (which is poisoned). Nereus takes it, and as he is about to slurp the nectar, Lumina knocks it over. Caligo orders Lumina arrested, claiming she tried to attack the king. Scylla then admits to poisoning the nectar. Before she can say it was on Caligo's orders, Caligo pushes her onto one of Spike's spikes, which poisons her. As Scylla lays dying, Lumina asks Spike if there's an antidote to his venom. Spike says that he only knows of the sulfur lily, but he has never seen one. Fergis is about to say something, but Caligo growls at him, prompting Fergis to say it's no use. However, due to encouragement from Cora, Fergis stands up to his father and reveals that the flower he wore is a sulfur lily, which he gives to Lumina. Caligo, determined to escape, grabs the unconscious Scylla and orders the guards to seize Lumina. The guards are unsuccessful, since Lumina's friends apprehend them. Lumina uses her pearl magic to trap Caligo in a whirling tornado of spinning pearls. She then heals Scylla, who reveals that Caligo ordered her to poison Nereus. Caligo protests, but Fergis says he believes Scylla and silences Caligo by stuffing a plant in his mouth. Scylla also reveals that years ago, Caligo paid her to kill Lumina, but she couldn't do it and so she raised her. Thus, Lumina is revealed as the long-lost princess. At the end of the movie, Caligo, still trapped, is grabbed by Madame Ruckus, who sends him flying out of the castle doors. Madame Ruckus closes the doors and goes back to the party. Physical Appearance Caligo has fair skin and dark hair. His hair is cut very short, and he has a thin mustache. He is a buff merman who wears black armor on his upper body. His tail is that of a shark, a feature unique to him. Trivia *"Caligo" is a Latin word meaning "darkness" or "fog," which describes his personality well enough as well as contrasting Lumina's name, which means "brilliant light." *He is similar to Queen Ariana and Dame Devin from Barbie as The Island Princess and Barbie: Princess Charm School respectively. All three characters try to seize the throne through their children and try to speed up the child's acquisition of the throne by killing off the current ruler(s). Their plans were thwarted by the protagonist with the help of their child. *During the scene in which Caligo is talking to the Trident Squad guards, a portrait of him and a blonde mermaid in white is briefly shown. This may be his wife. *Since Fergis is next in line after Lumina and not Caligo means is only royal by marriage. Since Lorelei is royal by blood since she has the Pearl magic, Caligo's wife is probably Lorelei's sister. Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Characters Category:Males Category:Mermaids Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Siblings